lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Taurethrim Village
, Taurethrim Warrior, Taurethrim Blowgunner, Taurethrim Shaman, Taurethrim Farmer, Taurethrim Chieftain |treasure chests = 18: One in each house (12), one in the shaman house (1), three in the smithy (1) one in each mansion (2) |unit hiring = Taurethrim Farmer Taurethrim Chieftain |trader = Taurethrim Shaman Taurethrim Farmer Taurethrim Smith}} The Taurethrim villages are generated structures which only spawn in Taurethrim clearings in the Far Harad Jungle. This naturally spawning structure contains up to: * Twelve Taurethrim houses * Two Taurethrim mansions * Four Taurethrim farms * Four Taurethrim watchtowers * One Taurethrim village tree * One Taurethrim chieftain temple * One Taurethrim Shaman house * One Taurethrim Smithy If the landscape is somehow obstructed (for example by a river), some buildings might be missing. This is a good place for any player who wants to gain positive alignment, because of the available loot and traders that live here. There is also a small chance that a Taurethrim Pyramid will be found in the jungle nearby. __TOC__ Taurethrim House The Taurethrim house is the main lodging of the . Inside there is one Taurethrim civilian, a and a chest, along with bed. Twelve of these houses are found in a Taurethrim village, usually in the outer area. You can also spawn in a single house through the use of creative mode. Taurethrim Mansion The Taurethrim Mansion is a large, two-story structure for the wealthy of the Taurethrim. Two will generate in each village, situated on opposite sides of the Chieftain's Temple. The mansion has two floors, and it spawns with two . The Ground floor is where most of the loot is, and the upper floor is surrounded by a small roof garden. The Ground Floor of the mansion is where most of the loot is. Directly to the left of the entrance, one will find a barrel filled with a random drink, and two mugs. On the right, one will find a small counter, which may have a plate on it. Forwards and to the left, you can find two furnaces, and the , and the . Forwards and to the right, you have a double chest containing loot against the back wall, and the ladder to the top floor. In the centre, there is a large counter which has plates and mugs on it, which sometimes have a food or drink in them. The Upper Floor is smaller in floor space than the Ground Floor, due to a small garden surrounding it. When you come up the ladder, directly behind you will be two beds in a pagoda-like structure. The garden surrounding the area may have tall grass or southern flowers in it. It is worth noting that the roof is comprised of Golden Taurethrim Brick, which some players may find worth borrowing... Looting There is a variety of loot which spawns in the chest of the Mansion, some useful, others less so. Here is a list of all possible loot so you know what to expect: (Click to expand) Taurethrim Farm Four different Taurethrim Farms can be found near the corners of a completely generated Taurethrim village. They provide a sufficient food supply for the whole village. There are up to four farms to a village, depending on how complete the village was generated. A Taurethrim farmer will spawn in one of them, from whom you can hire Taurethrim farmhands, NPCs similar to slaves of Núrn and hobbit farmhands. Players can also buy food from them or sell them what they are in need of. Melons, wheat, carrots, potatoes, or corn are planted in each of the four farms on jungle mud. The farm itself is protected by Mud Brick walls, with a wooden gate to enter the from. Inside the farm, around the crops is a pathway made of untilled mud. Finally, in the back, a Scarecrow made of Reed and a skull protect the farm from unwanted pests. Taurethrim Watchtower The Taurethrim watchtower spawns some Taurethrim warriors, who stand guard in the structure. Four of these towers will spawn in a Taurethrim village, one on each corner of the village. Alternatively, they can be spawned in as a single tower in creative mode. Taurethrim Village Tree A single Taurethrim village tree is essentially a small platform made of Mud Brick and mahogany or jungle wood, with either a jungle, a mango, or a banana tree in the centre. Taurethrim Chieftain Temple The Taurethrim chieftain temple is where the Taurethrim chieftain spawns. Although there are no chests, there are two sets of Taurethrim armour on the top level. Gold and obsidian Taurethrim Brick will spawn as well. The temple is a good place for players with positive Alignment to set up a base. It is easily fortified with Taurethrim Dart Traps and Gates, making it a a tough nut to crack for would be attackers. The village around also provides an easy access to resources and alignment points. Taurethrim Shaman House The''' Taurethrim Shaman House''' is a small building that only spawns in Taurethrim villages. The Taurethrim Shaman House is the only place where you can find a Taurethrim Shaman. The house has one straw bed, a reed roof, two crafting tables, a barrel with moderate Melon Liqueur, an empty mug and four torches. Taurethrim Smithy The Taurethrim Smithy is the where the Taurethrim metalwork is done. Inside may be found a Taurethrim Smith, as well has his equipment and living quarters. The smithy is divided into two main sections, the workroom, which is accessed by a staircase leading down from the initial entrance, and the living quarters, which resemble a Shaman's stilt house, and may be accessed from a rope. Only one of these generate per Taurethrim village. One may also generate a single smithy directly through the use of creative mode. Looting Common: common items (e.g. coal, sticks, plates, ...) Rare: weapons, drinks Very rare: valuables Gallery Taurethrim_house_exterior_B34.png|A Taurethrim house. Taurethrim_House_interior_B34.png|Inside a Taurethrim house. Taurethrim_Mansion_Exterior_B34.png|Taurethrim Mansion Exterior. Taurethrim_Manion_Interior.png|Ground floor of a Taurethrim mansion . Tauredain mansion Ground Floor.png|The Ground Floor of the Taurethrim Mansion. Upper_floor_of_a_Taurethrim_Mansion_B34.png|Upper floor of a Taurethrim Mansion. Taurethrim_Farm_B34.png|A Taurethrim Farmer on his farm. 2016-03-29_00.50.59.png|A Taurethrim watchtower. A_Taurethrim_Village_Tree.png|A Taurethrim village tree. Structure.Tauredain.Stilt.png|Taurethrim Shaman House. Taurethrim_Smithy_B34.png|A Taurethrim Smithy. Taurethrim_village_arial_shot_B34.png|A Taurethrim Village Category:Far Harad Category:Structures Category:Looting Category:Captain Structures Category:Taurethrim Category:Men Category:Environment Category:Settlement